


Reverie

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Chocobros - Freeform, Depression, Established OT4, Established Relationship, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT4, Sad, Self-Indulgent, kinda based on the hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everytime someone uses a phoenix dawn, a red flaming flower grows on a part of their body, sucking in nutrients until the person is drained of life. It is the consequence of cheating death, It is to symbolize that death is inevitable.AU in which Phoenix Dawn can ressurect the dead (Canon phoenix dawn only gives energy to someone that has been KO'd or someone that has loss consciousness) But in exchange for another chance to live, a flower will grow on your skin, a counter to count the days you have left to live.





	Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even just one little slip up can cause the whole world to crumble.

Prompto used to love flowers, he loved taking pictures of them. For him, it symbolizes hope but now as he gaze at the field of flowers, all he could do was give a sad smile as the petals drift into the breeze.

 

Ignis also liked flowers, he liked their sweet aroma and relaxing scent but now, he could not even look at one before an exhausted smile ghosts his expression.

 

Gladio too liked flowers. He and his sister were named after one. Gladio did not think that it was girly that he was named after a small plant. He liked his name because it reminded him of his mother but now...It also reminded him of another person.

 

Everytime someone uses a phoenix dawn, a red flaming flower grows on a part of their body, sucking in nutrients until the person is drained of life. It is the consequence of cheating death, It is to symbolize that death is inevitable.

***

Prompto rubs at his arms as his gazed landed on Noctis. The prince was sitting on his chair, the light from the campfire illuminated his face and Prompto watched as Noctis' expression shifts as he no doubt lost from a round in kings knight. Prompto's brows were furrowed in concentration as his eyes lingered on the really bright red flower growing from the prince's leg.

 

Noctis finally seemed to notice his stare as the dark haired male glanced at him with a curious expression. "Something wrong, Prom?" The prince asks, his voice casual and smooth but the blonde knows that the prince had caught him staring at the flower.

 

"I.." Prompto starts but closes his mouth as he looks away. The camp was silent, Iggy was cleaning the cooking utensils while Gladio was sharpening his long sword but there was no doubt that the two were listening.

 

Prompto opens his mouth again but no words seem to escape. The crackle of the fire at the center of the haven overcome the silence between them. They were all upset, maybe not Noct but he knew that the other two were blaming themselves for what had happened, just like what Prompto was doing right now.

 

"Im sorry... I was the one closest to you, I... I messed up." Prompto finally found his voice, his gaze still lingered on the flower, it seemed to glow a bright red light. 

 

Noctis shifted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable discussing that he died and was brought back to life thanks to a phoenix dawn. "Look, Prom. Its not your fault, its mine, I was too careless okay? Stop blaming yourself." The prince adjusted his pants so that the flower was hidden beneath, Prompto's gaze finally landed on Noctis' face. The prince looked tired.

 

Iggy came and sat on his chair, clearly done with cleaning. He was holding a cup of Ebony, taking a sip before speaking. There was a subtle tremble in his voice, Noctis recognized that Ignis tone came to that whenever a situation had gone dire.  "Apologies Noct. We... We were tasked to ensure your safety yet... I deeply apologize for what had happened and I assure you that I will take further precaution to ensure that this incident wont happen again." something in his voice told Noctis that he shouldnt butt in. 

 

Noctis merely looked away with a grit of his teeth.

 

"Bullshit. We failed and im supposed to be his shield." Gladio joins in, putting his sword away as he sat on the last chair that was unoccupied. His face looked grim, eyebrows furrowed and jaw set into a tight frown clearly mad that he couldnt do his duty as a king's sworn shield.

 

Finally, Noctis snapped "Its none of your fault! Its mine, I was reckless and you guys couldnt have done anything and besides, I'm still here. I'm okay." he was not. Having your life's memories flash on your mind as death almost claimed you was the most horrifying feeling Noctis has ever experienced. He was afraid because what if-

 

What if they didnt have a stock of phoenix dawn and it was too late-

 

Noctis wouldnt be alive if it werent for Ignis stocking up before the trip. For once, he regretted teasing Iggy for buying too many supplies.

 

"You are most apparently not," Iggy whispers, gaze too intense for Noctis. The prince stared at his advisor in a sient conversation, pleading that they should stop. Stop talking about what happened not too long ago. Of the pack of couerls appearing out of nowhere and they saw Noctis to be befitting for their meal.

 

"Its leeching off of you, Noct." Iggy continued, tone a bit aloof. 

 

The advisors words were left hanging, neither of the group saying anything. They all knew what happens when one uses a phoenix dawn, Ignis at first was not going to buy any out of the sheer price alone not to mention the consequences of using it was perilous.

 

Ignis was a careful man and so, he bought them just to play safe. He didnt intend on the prince using it. The phoenix dawns were meant for him, prompto or gladio if they had somehow died protecting the prince. They would accept the phoenix curse wholeheartedly just to serve their king, no not merely to serve their king but to protect their precious friend, their lover.

 

And yet as Ignis glanced at the little petal poking out of Noctis' leg, he cant help but clench his fist. 

 

The silence continued and the four merely watched the flames of the campfire. It was Noctis who first retired to the tent, muttering a good night. There were no goodnight kisses from him.

 

Prompto stood up a good few minutes after Noctis went to the tent. "I'll ah...I'll head to bed too."

 

Ignis and Gladio remained by the fire. Two people tasked with the burden of keeping Noct in check. Two people that probably got too much of an impact with today's events.

 

"Gladio... It's fine, I will do my best to find a cure. Do not blame yourself." it was Ignis' job to remain calm in these situations, he was trained to handle these if need arise.

 

Said shield snorts. "You know full well as me, Iggy." Gladio glances to the tent then to the sky, closing his eyes.

 

"Theres no cure."

 

"I will find one. I assure you, Gladio."

 

Gladio shook his head with a mere sigh "And here you are saying that its not my fault when youre blaming yourself for what had happened too."

 

The shield stood up and pat Ignis' shoulder before stealing a quick peck on his cheek. He headed for the tent but not before giving Ignis one final glance. "Its no use moping around and blaming ourselves. Lets just look forward for what tomorrow brings, yeah? Princess would no doubt also like that." 

 

Ignis stayed admiring the stars for a few more moments before putting out the fire. He stood and dusted himself and went to the tent.

 

The advisor's eyes stared to where Noctis was squished in between Prompto and Gladio. Prompto had an arm wrapped around him and his head resting on the space between the prince's neck and face.

 

Ignis quickly took off his boots, folded his jacket and took off his glasses, he laid himself beside Gladio and let sleep overtake him.

 

***

 

It was a beautiful day, light from the sun streaming down the ground and the breeze helped cool the warm sunlight.

 

Though, the group noticed something wrong.

 

The group were on their way to hunt garulas, both for the gil and for the meat. The sun was shinning and the weather is perfect for a hunt. The group have yet to encounter Imperial troops which was great.

 

As they were walking, Prompto noticed something off , Noctis looked pale, one of his legs looked weird as he walked and Prompto quickly found that it was the princes right leg that looked twisted. The leg that had the flower.

 

"Noct, you okay dude?" Prompto asks, stepping further to be in line with Noct's steps. Prompto's eyes scanning his form with a worried expression.

 

When the question escaped Prompto's mouth. Ignis and Gladio sharply turned to look at their prince who shrank back at the attention. "I'm fine."

 

"You're limping."

 

"No shit."

 

Noctis pushed Prompto away as the blonde was about to come further to support him. "My right leg is also my bad leg remember? Its not because of the flower." Noctis angrily quipped.

 

"Ah. Yeah, I remember." Prompto awkwardly withdrawed, rubbing at his neck.

 

Noctis stopped walking and gave a sigh, he turned to Prompto and regarded him with a look of apology. "Shit, prom, sorry I snapped at you like that...Its just.."

 

Prompto stuttered. "Nah its cool dude! No need to apologize."

 

"Were all on edge because of the recent events. How about we go and rest for a while?" Gladio interrupts, clearly tired of the tense atmosphere clouding their group.

 

Noctis stared at the shield with a raised eyebrow. "Its not like you to suggest resting but sure I'm pretty beat."

 

"Iggy?"

 

"We'll take a detour then after we finish the hunt." ignis informs as he unfolds the map to probably check for a nearby haven or hotel.

 

"Alright! Were eating Garula meat and then heading for a hotel? Best day to be alive!" Prompto exclaims, smiling widely at the thought of eating meat for dinner.

 

"Hey, who says we're resting at a hotel?" Gladio grumbles.

 

"Wait, were not?"

 

Noctis looked to ignis who was done checking the map. "Iggy?"

 

"I've calculated that we will have gil left over after this hunt is done with." the advisor replies while Prompto peeks at his face with puppy dog eyes. "Soooooo does that mean a yes?"

 

Ignis made a noise in his throat. "Well, yes. It is quite good to have comfortable accomodations once in a while."

 

"Oh yeah! Soft beds baby!"

 

***

 

The garula hunt went well and the group managed to obtain atleast 7 garula sirloins as well as some of their tusks that they could sell for extra gil. The meat could last them for days at camp and so the group made their way back to the regalia.

 

"No way you're getting in the car like that. Clean it up guys!" Noctis reminds them, wincing as Prompto's mud coated shoe made their way in the regalia.

 

"Yeah, you dont want your fathers car to get dirty, we get it." Gladio grumbles, getting comfy at the back and Noctis stared at the muddy mess that has accumulated inside the car with a sigh. Ignis atleast, had the decency to wipe at his shoes with a towel before setting himself in the drivers seat.

 

"This is the problem with camping for far too many days. Our clothes get too dirty." Noctis complains.

 

"What? Do you want to bathe in a lake then?" Gladio remarks, side glancing at Noctis.

 

"No way! You want sahagins to chomp at us while were the most vulnerable?" Prompto says, shooting up from his seat to join in on the conversation. 

 

"Prompto sit down." Ignis sighed through his teeth.

 

"How bout' Galdin Quay then? We didnt exactly get to swim on our visit there thanks to some...complications." 

 

Noctis tilts his head. "Swimming huh..."

 

Ignis interrupts, eyes on the road but still no doubt listening to the passing conversation. "Im afraid we do not have enough for a night at Galdin. Lestallum's our only bet."

 

"Oh come on iggy! Im pretty sure we have more gil than that! We've been taking too many hunts lately." Prompto whines.

 

"Well, yes. Our supply of gil can cover a night though I worry that we will have to save up again after that."

 

"Its fine Iggs. We could get the gil back with a couple of hunts." Noctis murmured, about to fall asleep.

 

"You heard the prince~"

 

The royal advisor merely sighed as Gladio gave an amused snort.

 

"Galdin it is then." Ignis announced, swerving the regalia for a U-turn, trying hard not to think about all of their hard earned gil going to waste but with a glance at the snoozing prince, the royal advisor's lips twitch into a fleeting smile.

 

***

 

Noctis pretended not to let the flower bother him. The area where it was poking out of his leg felt itchy, like there was something just...there. It was annoying.

 

It was night when they had arrived at Galdin. Ignis was out and talking to the woman handling the food and hunts whule Gladio and Prompto were out and about near Dino. 

 

Noctis was currently in their room, tying a bandage to his legs in hopes of hiding the flower.

 

He sucked in a breath when the area became painful. Tying a bandage was no good, it left the flower all squished up and his skin felt like it was burning.

 

With a resigned groan, he untied the bandage, sighing when the pain lessened. 

 

"Noct..." He heard Prompto shift, his feet scratching on the wooden floor. Noctis didnt even knew when the blonde arrived or how long he had been there. 

 

"You..."

 

Noctis looked up and immediately regretted it. Prompto looked extremely worried, looking at him as if he would die or fall over any minute.

 

Noctis glanced away and stood up before hiding the flower by pulling at his pants.

 

"I'm fine Prom." they both knew it was a lie yet Prompto kept quiet. Without a word he strode to Noctis in long strides, touched his shoulder and gazed at his face with such tenderness that made Noctis choke.

 

Without a word, Prompto let his eyes fall close. He leaned in and their lips brushed. The kiss was slow, every emotion poured into it, Prompto gently caressed Noctis' cheek while the latter grabbed at the blondes hair.

 

Without a word, Prompto entertwined their hands and for a moment, they forgot about everything as they lost themselves in the flames of passion.

 

For a moment, Noctis forgot that he was slowly dying.

 

Noctis didnt notice when Prompto squeezed his hands a little too tight nor did he notice the tears that stained his own cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not continue this.  
> Just a little drabble since I was feeling quite depressed and i wanted to write it out to get rid of it. Sadly these boys were the ones to experience the sadness instead :c


End file.
